The Lady Killer
The Lady Killer is the twelfth episode and the summer finale of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on August 28th 2012. The episode is referred to as "#thebetrAyal" by ABC Family during its promos Synopsis Garrett's trial starts, which turns Rosewood into a media spectacle. Meanwhile, Emily is at odds with the other Liars and doesn't know where to turn when the media attention becomes too much for her. Of course, "A" sees this as a perfect opportunity and sends Aria, Hanna, and Spencer on a path to a possible truce with Emily. But is A's peace offering real or just a trap for a much darker ending? The Liars are also betrayed as someone very close to them is revealed as a part of The "A-Team". Notes *Marlene King stated on Twitter that there will be "two major shocking twists" in this episode. But, there will be more, just not as big. *Marlene King posted on Twitter some parts of the script of this episode, and she revealed that the final line of the episode is: "Don't let go." *Marlene King described this episode as "the best finale yet" and "you will be exhausted when it is over". *Marlene King confirmed that this episode will answer two major questions. *There is a possibility that Spoby will have sex, as Marlene King recently revealed in a tweet that there would be a Spoby sex scene "sooner than we think", pictures of Keegan Allen shirtless, and Troian Bellisario just wearing a T- Shirt were revealed to us, saying they had been taken during the shooting 3x12. *In an interview with Ashley Benson, TV Guide asks how intense the summer finale will be. She replied: "Oh. My. God. Those are the only words I have for this episode," Ashley gushed, before adding "people get hurt...there might even be a death. It's the most intense episode we've shot so far." *Tammin Sursok revealed in an interview with AfterBuzzTV that 'somebody''' nearly dies' or 'comes close to dying' in the episode, '''excluding the four girls themselves. SpoilerTV released a still from the episode showing Hanna looking distraught, suggesting that it could be someone close to her. *Marlene King was asked on twitter if the "betrayer" is part of the "A-Team." She replied: *"For all of you who have asked," Marlene recently tweeted, "Yes, the betrayer who will be unmasked in the summer finale is a member of the A-TEAM" *Agnes Obels song "Riverside" will be featured In the end of the episode. *In an interview with Shay Mitchell, Ryan Seacrest asks her about the finale. She says "Its my favorite episode yet. I mean, all the others were amazing, but this one is just great." And she confirms that Maya is dead. *Marlene King stated on Twitter that we will hear "A''" voice. *E! Online stated that the song "Pandora" by girl group "KARA" will be featured in this episode. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0XpNvLWimo&feature=g-high-u *Marlene King tweeted that the 'A' team expands in the finale. *Marlene King tweeted that her favorite line from the episode is "I OWE YOU ONE EMILY." *There may be two A's unmasked. And Alison or Maya's killer may be revealed. *Mona escapes from Radley dressed as a nurse. *Mona gets her hoodie and is at the lair. *Emily gets trapped in a lighthouse and gets a call telling her then she has a minute to get out. *While Emily is trying to escape the lighthouse she calls someone possibly for help. *Caleb is seen packing things including binoculars. and other things. *Spencer will confront Paige in the hallway. *Spencer, Hanna, and Aria re-dig Alison's grave. *In one of the promos, we can see that someone (who may be '''Nate 'because of the shirt) snuggles Emily with a blanket when she's sleeping and then when se wakes up and answers the phone we can still see the blanket. *We also see Nate near a fireplace that may be the one in the lighthouse where Emily is *some one does in this episode. Title *The title will be a reference to the killer of Alison or Maya. It could mean that one or both of their killer's is a female. It also means that a female from the show will come close to dying. *It may also have something to do with "The Lady Killers" - a 1955 British black comedy film made by Ealing Studios. A gang of five diverse oddball criminal types rent a two room apartment in an isolated house on a London cul-de-sac from an octogenarian widow with three pet parrots. The group's mastermind, Professor Marcus, tells her a cover story that they are members of an amateur string quintet and would like to use the rooms to hone their musical skills. In reality, they are plotting to rob a bank and plan to use Mrs. Wilberforce's naiveté and her Victorian sensibilities to their advantage. When the gang set out to kill Mrs. Wilberforce, they run into one problem after another, and they get what they deserve. Professer Marcus and the group are killed and Mrs.Wilberforce never die after all. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Larisa Oleynik as Maggie Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds Sterling Sulieman as Nate St. Germain Gallery PLLS03E12-01.jpg PLLS03E12-02.jpg PLLS03E12-03.jpg PLLS03E12-04.jpg PLLS03E12-05.jpg PLLS03E12-06.jpg PLLS03E12-07.jpg PLLS03E12-08.jpg PLLS03E12-09.jpg PLLS03E12-10.jpg PLLS03E12-11.jpg PLLS03E12-12.jpg PLLS03E12-13.jpg PLLS03E12-14.jpg PLLS03E12-15.jpg PLLS03E12-16.jpg PLLS03E12-17.jpg PLLS03E12-18.jpg PLLS03E12-19.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Mid-Season Finale